


A Soldier's Soulmate

by Yaoi_Lover91



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You Have Been Warned, You might cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Lover91/pseuds/Yaoi_Lover91
Summary: Once when Overwatch was a newer organization, Winston built a soulmate identifying timer. Though, instead of it counting down until you meet your soulmate, the timer is set until your soulmate dies, then the timer is up. Jack Morrison is unfortunately tested on, and the clock has to stay on him until his soulmate is dead. Oh, how he hates that clock. Angst ensues.





	A Soldier's Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an angst fanfiction or any fanfiction ar all so I really hope you guys like it. You may not cry, but I did. Just a little bit. I don't really like this one, but please tell me if you do. And please tell me if there are any editing mistakes. I know my writing isn't that good, but I did this for fun. Thank you for reading and enjoy :)

Jack Morrison has never cared about love or soulmates or anything like that. It was always stupid in his opinion, he was a soldier god damnit. He wasn't trying to search for love. Hell, he didn't want to be all that close to people anymore. Always afraid of it. He always guessed that he didn't want to be left alone in the end. That was his fear.  _Abandonment._ Though, Jack wasn't always bitter about love. There was one man who changed that, years and years ago.

**_Gabriel Reyes._ **

That name was in his thoughts for over a decade, constantly on the tip of his tongue and plaguing him. They were so in love before Overwatch disbanded. What the hell happened?

He always thought about that stupid clock on the inside of his wrist.

\--------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0---------------------------------------------------------

"Jack!" Winston called gruffly from his quarters, his lack of sleep apparent in his tone of voice. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

Jack looked over towards him, a soft sigh escaping his lips before walking closer to Winston.

"Do you need something?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at him in the eyes.

Winston nodded once, then twice, before leading Jack further into his quaters. "I made a new invention, one that I think is of creative genious, and I would like to test it on you really quick. It's a soulmate type clock and-"

Jack cut him off. "I'm not interested." His tone of voice was calm, not snapping or anything. He definitely did not want to start a fuss now.

"No, I think you'd like it. I know you're focused on your duties as a soldier, but even this may catch your attention. This tells you the exact amount of time there is until your soulmate dies. An early notification of sorts. I know it's not very useful to our missions, but I thought this fun little project wouldn't hurt. I wanted to expand my knowledge a bit. The clock will start once your soulmate is found. Then it'll count it down." Winston explained, offering Jack a small smile. He was clearly very excited about this new project of his.

Jack let out a small huff and rubbed his temple. " _Fine_ ," he said with a small hint of resistance, "Go ahead."

And with that confirmation, the clock was placed to him in a matter of moments, stuck to his arm. He sat in a large chair, barely listening to Winston explain how it worked and how it wouldn't come off until the timer stopped and his soulmate was dead. He was too tired to care at that moment. After a few small moments of silence, Jack dismissed himself, tugging at his sleeve to hide the clock.

'It's not like I'll need it anyways,' Jack thought to himself before stopping in the middle of the hallway, watching a sleepy Gabriel emerge from his room.

"Morning, Reyes," Jack said with a small grin, watching his now boyfriend of nearly a month rub the sleep out of his eyes and wrap his arms around Jack's waist to pull him into a gentle hug, peppering small kisses along his jawline and cheek until he reached his lips. Some small whistles came from McCree's direction, that damn cowboy, and a small giggled followed by a 'get a room' left Tracer's lips. Jack's cheeks flushed a small shade of red as more of his teammates just came over to tease him, and Gabriel ended up playfully shooing them away with a grin, pulling Jack into his room to kiss him a few more times before changing into his training clothes. In that moment, Jack forgot about the clock, and he surely didn't hear the faint beep that came from it. The timer had started, but he didn't have the mind or the heart to care or even notice. The time he spent with Gabriel was heaven, wrapped in his arms, the gentle kisses, the passionate makeouts they had after reuntiting from missions away from each other, and their far more intimate moments. It was perfect to Jack until Overwatch was ripped apart, separated. He lost touch with his boyfriend, his first and only love, his soulmate, Gabriel Reyes.

\--------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0----------------------------------------------------

That was decades ago, the happy memories still haunting him along with the name Gabriel Reyes. Even as he aged and ended up taking on the name "Soldier 76", he still thought of all that. He thought of his other former teammates from time to time, how much fun they all had together, but Gabriel's name just stuck and he couldn't get any thoughts of him out of his mind. Of course, he had bigger things to focus on. He heard a faint tick and rolled up his sleeve, revealing the old still ticking clock. 

'Stupid clock,' He thought to himself, his brows furrowing slightly as he tugged back down his sleeve harshly. He tried his best to forget about the clock, and it worked for a small period of time.

Of course, it was only a very small period of time. He lost memory of it until the day his biggest enemy and target at the time, Reaper, had unfortunately managed to catch him. Jack, no, Soldier 76 put up a good fight. He had managed to get away from Reaper the few times he was actually captured by him before, but not without some good bruises and now faded scars here and there. This time of course, was the best he's ever fought to get away. It's not like he was afraid, just slightly frustrated. Certain things about Reaper, his tone of voice, the darkness around him, it reminded him of Gabe.  _His_ Gabe. He hated it. Maybe if he had actually managed to take down Reaper, his thoughts would subside and leave him. What seemed like an hour in time had passed, Soldier 76 and Reaper fighting it out majorly. Soldier 76 was bleeding from his lip and nose, probaby having at least something either sprained or broken. He didn't know if he had managed to actually harm Reaper or not, but he sure as hell wanted to. It wasn't until they were standing face to face could Soldier 76 actually try to make another shot.

"Give up yet?" Reaper asked, his voice dark and hoarse behind his mask, slightly muffling the sound of his voice.

"No, of course not. I'm a soldier, I don't give up." Soldier claimed, panting slightly as he tried to regain his breath from all of the running and fighting he was doing.

"Of course you don't. You always thought so highly of yourself, _Jack._ " There was that strong and dark voice again. He hated that voice. It seemed taunting to him, and way too familiar for him to actually put his finger on.

Soldier 76 froze at that, his eyes slightly wide before he furrowed his brows and grit his teeth slightly, taking Reaper slightly off guard as he quickly grabbed his gun again, aiming and shooting a quick shot before Reaper could process the whole thing. It wasn't like Reaper to not actually react, especially considering how fast he was. Reaper clutched at his side, Soldier having shot him in the abdomen, and stumbled down to the floor. Soldier could hear his heart beat in his ears, and it distracted him until he heard one loud final beep and felt a small amount of weight come off his arm. He looked down in a smell sense of horror, watching as the small clock slipped out of his sleeve and onto the floor with a small clank. With his eyes nearly the size of saucers, he checked the time on the clock.

It read as all zeros. No time left. 

He grew slightly confused. There was no way in hell that  _Reaper_ of all people could be his soulmate. He had never even seen him before he was first being targeted by him. He waited for all movement to stop, hearing nothing in the abandoned building they were in besides his own heart beat. He held his breath and slowly walked over to Reaper's body, kneeling and slowly peeling off the mask from his face. His heart stopped for a moment, his breath hitched in his throat. He bit his lip gently as he felt a pained feeling in his chest and the strong urge to cry. There he was, dead and sprawled out in front of him, the man who he loved long ago and always thought about. His respective " _soulmate._ "

He let out a staggered breath of air and clutched the mask tightly in his hands. His voice was soft, too soft for even him to recognize as he spoke finally after a few moments.

" _Gabriel Reyes?_ "

**End.**


End file.
